


New Year, New Opportunities For Moose

by Mekina



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekina/pseuds/Mekina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Year's Eve, and Jared finds himself unexpectedly kissing a beautiful green eyed man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year, New Opportunities For Moose

Jared stands in the middle of Times Square, waiting, along with the rest of the crowd, for the ball to drop with bated breath. It's exciting, and the Square is thrumming with anticipation.

He licks his lips, feeling a little sad that he doesn't have anyone to share that New Year's kiss with. It's disappointing, because that's always been one of Jared's favorite parts of hitting midnight. Nothing quite like the kiss that gets shared then, all breathless excitement and elation. Just so much joy behind it.

But here he is, with nobody to have that with. He broke up with his boyfriend two months ago, and since then hasn't dated anyone.

Shaking his head, Jared sighs and squints up at the ball. Any minute now, it should drop. Then everyone around him would be laughing and hugging and, of course, kissing.

"Hey," a voice comes from his left. "You by yourself?"

Jared turns, and his jaw practically falls off. There's an incredibly beautiful guy next to him, all blond streaked brown hair and gorgeous green eyes, and, oh wow, freckles. Just looking at him takes his breath away.

"Um."

"Yeah," the guy laughs. "Right back at you. I'm Jensen." He sticks his hand out, and after a second more spent gaping at him, Jared takes it, shaking it dumbly.

"I am. Er, by myself, I mean. And, Jared. My name is Jared."

Jensen looks him up and down, in a slow and deliberate sweep from his toes to the top of his head. It's pretty clear he's checking him out. "That's an interesting hat you have there, Jared."

Beaming, Jared bounces slightly. "Oh, this? Do you like it? It's my favorite hat, a present from my sister on Christmas." His moose hat is all fluffy and soft, with little antlers on the top and strings with pompoms on the end hanging down. He loves it.

"I like it," Jensen agrees. "It's cute. You're cute."

Flushing slightly, Jared stammers, "So, are you alone as well? I don't see how, I mean, how is that possible? Someone looking like you? Erm, I mean- uh-" He clamps his mouth shut abruptly, cutting off the babbling midstream, mortified. He really doesn't know how to be quiet. Jensen is probably going to run for the hills now.

But Jensen just smiles and says, "The ball's dropping."

What? Jared turns his head, and yes, the ball has already started its descent. It reaches the bottom just as his eyes land on it, fireworks explode out of the top, and all the people start kissing and cheering.

He feels a hand on his shoulder, tugging him downwards, and swings his head back around towards Jensen just in time for their lips to meet.

His noise of surprise is muffled against the other man's soft, warm lips, moving on his so good.

Jared's hands go to Jensen's waist as they kiss, slow and sweet, close mouthed and not dirty, and it sends tingles all through his body, making him feel light and happy, like he's about to float away.

He knows that he's kissing a complete stranger. He knows nothing about Jensen except for his name, but the kiss is just...well, _perfect_. His insides are turning to goo, and he doesn't want it to end. It's so magical, and wonderful, and just right, and he wants it to go on for ever and ever.

Jensen pulls away with one last suckle to Jared's bottom lip, resting his forehead against Jared's. "I hope this doesn't freak you out or anything, because we don't know each other, but that was...um, amazing? And I kind of want to do it again. A lot."

"I'm not freaked out," Jared whispers back. "Not at all. I want to do it again as well."

Grinning, Jensen wraps an arm around Jared's neck and pulls him back down for another slow kiss. More fireworks are going off all around them, but they don't even notice, too wrapped up in each other.


End file.
